World Is Mine!
by Closet Lethargy
Summary: Vocaloid Kaito is head over heels in love with diva Miku. She's selfish and greedy and really only uses the cerulean haired boy, but he loves her anyway. And by chance encounter, Kaito gets kidnapped - can Miku put aside her own desires to save him in time?
1. Chapter 1: World is mine, mine, mine!

Kimagure Mercy

 **Yeah…I shouldn't be posting new stories when I haven't even gotten one finished and only barely moving, but I'm a little scattered. Having multiple projects to work on keeps me busy, as well as warding off writer's block. I know you don't really want to read all this, so onwards we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any Vocaloids. The songs and/or titles mentioned belong to their respective owners, who are not me. The so far cameo appearance of the Detective Conan world belongs to Aoyama Gosho. Again not me. This is very sad.**

It all started one beautiful summer day not too long ago - two years really didn't feel all that long looking back. It was sunny and warm and barely humid, and I was sprawled on a bench, waiting for the bus, when I saw her. She pulled up to the bus stop in a chauffeured limousine, _odd,_ and stepped out with all the air of royalty, her black polished boots tapping along the ground lightly and a thin turquoise parasol protecting her porcelain doll skin from the sun above. Her pig tailed sea foam colored hair fell in curls to her knees, dressed in a delicate blue summer dress the color of her large blue eyes. Once we locked gazes, I knew I was smitten.

When she smiled at me, dimpling her cheeks beside a row of perfect white teeth with a cock of her head that caught the light of the sun in just a way that made her look like she had an ethereal glow about her, I knew I was in love. When she spoke, her melodious voice sweetly saying "hello, I'm Miku. Are you Kaito, from Hibikase Middle school?" I knew for certain that I was a goner. Now, two years later and her unofficial boyfriend at Hibikase High, I knew something else. The sweet girl that drew me in like a flowery perfume was a diva to the extreme and extremely self centered. And she had no intention of letting me go now that she'd sunk her expensively manicured claws in.

\\( ' - ' )/

We were both almost sixteen, and life continued on the way it had since our fated meeting.

"Kaito, I'm thirsty, bring me a juice!" One trip to the vending machine and a few quarters less later …

"Ew, you expect _me_ to drink out of a _can_? There's a store across the street, go find some fruit and sugar and make me some!" I sighed.

"I don't know _how_ to make juice -"

"Then get me a strawberry ice cream instead! Hurry up, Kaito, or you'll make me late for class again!"

"Right, right …" I trotted outside, where the blazing sun was pushing a bit more than a sweltering one hundred and two degrees, checking my pockets for the cash. I was lucky that my father was generous with my allowance or I'd have gone broke long ago. The cool of the parlour was a wonderful relief, and with the cone in my hand, I suddenly realized that I had to keep the ice cream from melting the way everyone else was when they stepped out into the humid outdoors. What to do …finally, counting the last of my money, I bought a small bag of ice to keep the treat cold and dashed outside, back into school, and up to the second story for class, only losing two melted drops along the way. I mentally congratulated myself on my success, only to find out that I was a single minute late for class. I tried giving Miku the cone, but she ignored it, whispering a heated "you almost got me in trouble taking so long!"

In the end, I ate it guiltily, forced to store the slushy ice bag in my desk. It took a long time after class to mop up the mess.

\\( ' - ' )/

It was nearly halfway through the beginning of the first fall semester when I caught wind of the rumors, in a rather unconventional way.

"Kaito from class 2-A, please come to the principal's office, Kaito to the principal's office." Puzzled by the announcement, I hurried off, hoping I wasn't in trouble for something. Despite Miku being a very pushy girl and needing things all the time during and out of school, I had managed to take care of her needs without breaking any rules. At least, not any I was aware of. I was waved inside, where I took a timid seat across from the friendly but very much intimidating principal, nicknamed Big Al. He was greying slightly, and had an American accent he couldn't seem to lose. He was tall, probably pushing 6' 3", with a large, muscle bound body. He was a former country singer, I believe, though his voice had become deep and rough with age, though he was only in his early fifties.

"Kaito, how are you?" He greeted, reaching over his desk for a firm handshake.

"Um, I'm doing well, thank you. Is there anything wrong, sir?" I queried nervously. If there was a chance my father would have to attend a conference over poor grades or anything of the like, I was in much more trouble than I realized. Big Al sat back, folding his large hands on his desktop. He gave me a kind of searching look, his brown eyes concerned.

"I was hoping you could tell me," he said. "At this school, we pride ourselves in teaching, protecting and nurturing our students to the best of our abilities. I'll get straight to the point - I heard from the teachers that you've been coming to classes either barely on time or late, you spend almost all your time with the Hatsune girl, and you never seem to have time for extra curricular activities, or anything. I also heard some disturbing rumors from the other students that I'd like very much to put to rest right now. I'd like to know if Miss Miku has been threatening you in any way, blackmailing or bullying and the like. If she has, it's okay to tell me, I can resolve it in a very delicate way." I blinked. Maybe I'd become _too_ involved in keeping Miku happy. Rumors? I never heard about any rumors …

"No, sir. Miku is my girlfriend, I enjoy taking care of her. I understand that I shouldn't be cutting classes for her, though, so I'll be more careful and conscientious from now on. Is that all, sir?" Big Al seemed surprised. Yes, Miku could be a bother with her self centeredness, and she was demanding and rude and very selfish and needy and a braggart and hopelessly egotistical, but being so close to her, I got to see a side of her that she kept hidden, even tried to hide from me. The kind side. The caring. The selfless. The shy. The scared. The false bravado. The want and desperate need to be with me, someone who wouldn't let her get away with _everything_. I saw the joy in her tearful eyes even as I scolded her, the heartfelt gratitude shining in her smile when I bought her gifts for no particular reason, the sincerity of a laugh at a dumb joke I would blurt to cheer her up. No, for all her faults, Miku wasn't a completely heartless blackmailer, and I wasn't exactly her spineless pawn.

Big Al didn't look very convinced, but he didn't seem ready to force information out of me. Not yet, anyway. He sighed heavily, sending me a small smile.

"All right, I just needed to know you were okay. If you ever have a problem, you can talk to me. I understand your father is on an extensive business trip abroad? If you have any issues while he's gone, and even once he's back, you can always come to me. I shouldn't keep you from your lessons any longer, you're dismissed." I hurried out. Miku probably needed something right about now, and even if she frowned and complained that I was too slow or that it wasn't exactly what she needed, I couldn't wait to help her. It was what any good, patient boyfriend would do. And I was more than happy to satisfy her every whim just to see the day she would finally drop her self absorbed walls to let me in. I just had to wait.

\\( ' - ' )/

Miku claimed I was neglecting her one lazy weekend as autumn began to settle in, and demanded I take her to an amusement park for some fun. I obliged, since it _had_ been a while, although it seemed like we picked the wrong day to go. There was some kind of commotion about a death on one of the roller coasters. I caught a glimpse of the actual body when the tarp got away from the paramedics and felt myself go green. It had been messily decapitated. I nearly threw up. Miku insisted we go elsewhere. I agreed. We went to an aquarium instead, and we admired the multicolored fish and tiny seahorses and large sea turtles in mutual peaceful silence.

After ten calming minutes, I chanced a peek at my self proclaimed princess. She was smiling softly, kicking her feet as they dangled over the bench like a child, and I had the sudden urge to sweep my arm over her shoulders and draw her petite frame closer to mine for some innocent snuggling. I knew, according to her chauffeur, that such an action wouldn't be tolerated, but something that was not only allowed but verbally encouraged, were compliments. That I could do.

"Miku-hime, you're very beautiful," I offered quietly, not willing to break the spell cast by the shifting waters and gentle humming of the tanks. "That was my first thought when I met you - that you were the most beautiful girl ever. Your eyes are so bright, and the color of the sky. You have a very attractive smile, and your hair is like a reflection of sunbathed grass woven with silk." My good friend, reserved albino Utatane Piko, often commented that while I was horrible at poetry, I was creative with words in my own way. Judging by the satisfied grin on my Miku's face, as if she'd been waiting for me to say that all day, I proved him right.

"Thank you, Kaito," she replied sweetly, pointedly sticking her hand out for me to take. I did. "And," she continued, "you're not as much of the dunce I assumed you were after all." Hm. Oh well. With Miku, I'd take what I could get.

"Uh …thanks. Are you in the mood for something sweet? There's a bakery not far where we can grab something before I take you home." Miku clung to my arm, beaming that cute winning smile of hers.

"Perfect! I want a sweet iced tea, too, and a new strap for my phone's panda charm, too!" I groaned as we left. I didn't have _that_ much on me …

"Anything for my princess."

\\( ' - ' )/

Because Miku rather forcefully insisted that I pay attention to every detail about her, I knew quite a bit about her life - her favorite color was white, her favorite foods were anything sweet but especially strawberries, her favorite shoes were those white ones with the criss cross straps, her favorite non sweet food was leeks, her favorite hair style was pig tails, her favorite dress was the one she'd met me in, etc. The name of her chauffeur was Kiyoteru, her family was rich, she lived in a mansion not far away from school, her passion was singing, her birthday was in the spring but her favorite season was winter, and so on. But one lazy afternoon in mid September, I came to the disheartening realization that she knew almost _nothing_ about me in return.

"Kaito," she chatted excitedly into the phone, her favorite means of communication, "my daddy is opening a new indoor baseball stadium, I want you to take me to the opening!" I sighed, lifting my pencil off my homework paper.

"Miku, I hate baseball. I have scars, remember?" Miku brushed me off and turned on her sweet talking voice.

"Please, Kai Kai? I really wanna go! Can't you do this _one little thing_ for me?" I set my homework aside and began playing with Barley, my family's old dog. Miku could be stressful some days, and petting the curly haired animal kept me from throwing things instead. Or ripping up my assignments on accident.

"No, Miku," I responded firmly. "I'm not going." Miku huffed angrily. I froze. That was a very, very bad sign.

"Kaito," she snarled, "you're taking me to the ballgame. End of discussion." I knew what she'd say to me before I replied, but it was worth a shot. A shaky shot.

"Miku, sweetie," I attempted, "I can't go. How about I take you to the beach before they close for the year?" I heard a sniffle. I knew I was beaten. Miku burst out in loud, heartbroken wails, crying her eyes out.

"Kaito doesn't love me!" She cried despondently. "He doesn't, he doesn't! Whaaaa!" She continued crying, sobbing hysterically as I mustered up every ounce of courage I possessed in my short, skinny little body. I caved. I knew I couldn't listen to her cry like that. It hurt too much.

"Okay, Miku, you win," I told her in defeat. Barley whined at me, as if he was telling me that he was disappointed in my decision. I just nudged him away with my foot. I knew I was a failure, thank you, he didn't need to tell _me_ that. The sniffles stopped as though I'd flipped a switch, and Miku happily told me that she'd be waiting at the park entrance at seven in the morning and said goodbye before hanging up. I tossed the home phone on my bed and covered my face with one hand. I could feel Barley's gaze burning holes in me. I peeked at him.

"It's just this once, I won't give in again," I protested weakly. Barley yawned and curled up on the floor, turned away from me. I sighed. "Yeah, I don't believe me, either."

\\( ' - ' )/

Miku was tapping her foot impatiently by the time I arrived, five after seven. I'd had to walk, forgetting my bus pass at home and not having time to retrieve it, and for some reason my body was moving much too slowly that morning. I felt sluggish and heavy and had forced myself to move quickly. Not fast enough for Miku, apparently. I panted a brief hello and asked if those blue heels were new, and her agitation melted away as she chirped a yes, thanks for noticing! I admired her freshly pressed jeans and cute white blouse verbally to her as we walked in, VIP privilege, of course, and tried to ignore the rock sinking in my stomach as we took our seats, somewhere mid field right. The last time I had gone to a game was when my father had been home and took me as a treat, nearly six years ago.

It had been great starting out, but then something went wrong. Horribly wrong. We'd had front row seats, a bit closer than Miku and I were now, when an emergency announcement stating that a police search for a bomb had been issued and that we had to exit the stadium. In the sudden confusion and panic of the announcement, I lost my dad to the crowd, and some crying kid, thinking his caught foul ball was the bomb, threw it away. It beaned me in the head and I fell down the stairs, then somehow fell over the railing and onto the field. I was never a strong boy, I was pretty weak, actually, but the fact that some kid only a year or two older than me had put me in the hospital for three weeks with stitches in three different spots, a bad concussion and a broken ankle was humiliating. And a tiny bit traumatizing.

I tried not to broadcast the experience, although it'd made it on the news as a freak accident during a bomb raid that turned out to be false information after all. It still haunts me. Seeing a ball flying in my general direction can give me panic attacks, although with Miku's love of sports, I never told her about my fear. As we waited for the stadium to fill, I hoped with all my might that Miku would keep me occupied getting her things rather than forcing me to sit there and watch the game with her. I watched the players warming up on the field with growing dread. Miku hadn't asked for anything yet. My needy girlfriend, suddenly not needing anything? To save myself the trouble, I hurriedly tried reminding her that I was there and at her service.

"Hey, Miku, would you like a hot dog and an ice cream?" I prompted helpfully. Miku, absorbed in watching the warmup, sent me a great big smile.

"Yeah! And a strawberry soda and some popcorn, too, and don't forget the napkins!" I returned her smile, probably a little more uncertainly, and took off. I paced the now empty halls to calm my nerves, up and down and back and forth. I could always convince Miku that I had been waiting in line, so I wasn't in a hurry. The unease swirling in my stomach didn't go away like I thought, and I beelined for the restrooms when it only increased. I only barely made it in time to hunch over a gleaming new toilet and lose my meager breakfast of plain toast. Fortunately, the large bathroom was empty except for me, so I had time to myself to focus and breathe deeply to settle my rolling stomach. I peeked at my watch, realizing that I'd been gone over twenty minutes. Miku would be upset if I returned without the snacks, so I cleaned myself up and stumbled off in search of the concessions.

The smell of food was absolutely nauseating, but I reminded myself that it was for my precious Miku, and forced myself to follow the smells. I was kind of surprised to see that the halls were as empty as the restrooms. It let me grab for the walls in peace if I started losing my balance. I tripped at one point, dizzy and hot and cold and about to lose whatever was left in my stomach. I was so preoccupied with not vomiting all over the walkway that I never saw the black clothed man sneak up behind me.

 **Well, there you have it, my attempt at making a Vocaloid story! Don't worry, DC fans, there will be much more Conan involvement next chapter. I'm not sure where this is going, but I have enough planning to get it rolling. This may or may not have an ensemble cast, but the focus will be on Kaito, Miku and the main cast of DC. Yes, that does cover a lot of ground, but…actually, I have no excuse. Ha ha!**

 **Please leave a review if you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2: Kaito Missing?

**World is mine!**

 **AN: I have a wonderful reviewer out there, and I came to post a new second chapter a full week earlier just for them. Your reviews make me smile. I'll be too busy soon, so I have a limited time window right now, but to my guest reviewer, your comments have been very encouraging, and I'm glad you enjoy my stories! (I'll also remember that about the ramen ...I've tried reading with a ramen bowl in one hand and a fork in the other, but it didn't turn out so well. ;) ) Thank you so much for your reviews, and although I'm sad to say that not many more future chapters can come this quickly, I hope you'll continue reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Vocaloids or Detective Conan...sighs...**

\\( ' - ' )/

I cheered happily, my team having scored another run. By the second team change, I was becoming grumpy and grouchy. Kaito hadn't come back with the snacks yet - he didn't even call my cell to apologize for standing in line so long! I called his phone several times during the changeup, and I could hear it going through, but he never picked up, the jerk! I threw my phone back in my purse and stood. It was better to yell at him in person anyway, so he wouldn't be able to hang up. I stormed out of the bleachers, longing to turn around and join the cheering crowds. Once in the cool empty halls, though, I started to feel just a tad worried.

He wasn't answering his phone. He'd been gone for …what? Thirty five minutes? That was way too long to just be waiting in line. I'd also noticed he hadn't been feeling well; he looked so flushed and jittery and uncomfortable. Could he be sick? Whatever he was doing, I just wanted to find him. As long as I knew he was okay I didn't feel as guilty about ordering him around. I wandered the halls, briefly pausing in front of the guy's restrooms to see if he'd suddenly step out. He didn't. I continued on to the concessions stand, which looked pretty dead. The only person there was a lady in a striped uniform, and when I asked her if she'd seen a short, wimpy looking guy with blue hair today, she gave me this funny look.

"Nope, you're practically the first person I've seen. Care for a soda, hun?" I declined and backtracked, checking my phone for the time as I never wore a watch. Just under ten minutes had passed between when I stood up and now. If it hadn't taken me that long and Kaito hadn't even made it there, where was he? I walked back down the hall and saw the glint of something blue against the wall behind a pillar that I had missed before. Out of simple curiosity, because I _knew_ I'd seen metallic that blue before, I went over and picked it up. Kaito's cellphone, still receiving my messages, vibrated urgently in my hands.

\\( ' - ' )/

I called my dad before the second inning, asking what I should do. I was actually feeling a legitimate nervousness over Kaito's disappearance. Daddy told me to hire a private detective, as long as I found someone good. He said he would look on his own but that I needed to look into hiring someone like Mouri Kogoro, who was apparently famous. I'd never heard of the man before, but if he was good, he had the job. If Kaito was in trouble, I wanted him found. I left the stadium, feeling disappointment at leaving the game so early, and had Kiyoteru drive us all the way across the city to where this Mouri Kogoro worked. It was a bland little three story building, not quite off a main road, with a small cafe on the ground floor. I told Kiyoteru to buy himself a coffee and cake while he waited and I delicately hopped up the narrow stairs. They continued upward, probably to an apartment, so I tapped on the flimsy wooden door that said "office" and peered interestedly through the frosted window.

The door swung open, and I tilted my head to look up at a cocoa haired girl standing about a foot taller than me, dressed in jeans and a blouse the same as I. She smiled happily and gestured for me to come in, calling out for her father before seating me on a couch and rushing off to prepare tea. A gruff older man that smelled like smoke and old beer came ambling in, hair unkempt, shirt wrinkled and tie loose. He looked me up and down, not in a pervert kind of way, but more in a _what's she doing here_ kind of way.

"You have an appointment, kid?" He sniffed. I shook my head.

"No, sir, I -"

"Do you have some kind of murder case that needs solving today?" He butted in. Again I shook my head.

"No, but -"

"But nothing," the man interrupted. "I've had missing persons and fraud cases coming out my ears all month. And before you ask, I don't do missing pets. Get lost." I purposely crossed my legs and leaned back to get more comfortable. Rude people made me want to challenge them. I usually won them over, with one little sentence accompanied by my gorgeous fluttering eyelashes.

"Money is no object." I swear the man's eyes bugged. He straightened up and tugged at his tie, quickly seating himself across from me.

"Well now, what can this world renowned detective do for you, miss?" I grinned. Mouri Kogoro was under my control now.

"My name is Hatsune Miku -" Mouri's eyes bugged again. It was pretty funny.

"Don't tell me _you're_ the teenage daughter of Hatsune Naoko, the owner of Crypton Enterprises?!" I calmly nodded. Belonging to an influential family meant I didn't have to prove I had money to back up my claims. It was already known as fact.

"I am. We just opened an indoor ball park on the south side of Beika, as a matter of fact." My cheeks hurt a bit from smiling, so I stopped. "Actually, it's in connection to that that I've come here." The girl returned with three cups of tea and set them down. I grabbed mine and took a few sips, ignoring the burning as it went down and the scalding my tongue received from it being too hot. "I was just there for the grand opening game an hour ago with my boyfriend, Kaito. He vanished while we were watching the warmups. I asked him to go grab some snacks before the game started, and by the time the first inning was ending, I realized he hadn't come back at all, so I went looking for him." I pulled his cell out of my purse and gently laid it on the table in front of me. "This was all I found. I want to hire you to find him and bring him to me alive." Mouri flicked a bushy eyebrow upwards.

"What makes you think this boy of yours is in danger?" He questioned. "So he left to get food and disappeared, you seem to be implying you think he's been kidnapped. Why is that?" I rolled my eyes. Was he thick?

"He vanished," I repeated, carefully pronouncing my words. "The only thing left of him I found was his phone, on the ground, in a deserted hallway. The concessions lady claimed she never even saw him. He's also my boyfriend, which directly links him to a powerful family. What else should I assume?" I cocked my own eyebrows at him. "Of course, my daddy recommended I hire you based on your reputation. Is that not true? Do you not think you can find him if he _has_ been kidnapped?" That did it. Mouri shot out of his seat, fists raised as if he'd suddenly found the motivation in his life.

"What, a person the great metantei Mouri Kogoro can't find? He'll be back before that ball game ends! Ran, call a cab, we're going to look for clues at the stadium." The girl, Ran, was reaching for a phone when I stopped her.

"No need. Kiyoteru is waiting downstairs for me, he can drive us back." Mouri became suspicious of me then, giving me a _look_.

"And who's this Kiyoteru?" He asked pointedly. I sighed at him.

"My driver, obviously. You think I travel by myself?" Mouri sputtered a bit, but I led the way back silently. I had my detective and a place to start. That was enough. I sat through the speedy twenty minute ride in absolute silence, ignoring Mouri and Ran, who'd tagged along, as they loudly took notes about what I'd told them. I was absorbed in my thoughts, remembering back to when I had first seen Kaito. Originally, Kiyoteru and I had just been driving around, as I was bored, when I saw him. Slumped across the bench, the blue haired, blue eyed knight of my dreams. He was a little on the short side, and kind of a timid stick, but he was perfect all the same. He was at my beck and call, like a handy butler, and always bought me whatever I wanted as long as it wasn't, what he called, too extravagant. Yeah, he was a killjoy, but who cared.

He showered me with compliments and told me he loved me. I hadn't loved him back yet, at least, not then, but I wasn't terribly self conscious at fourteen, maybe I still wasn't, and, I had to admit, I'd been a serious brat, and anyone willing to stick through thick and thin with someone like me was worth keeping. I'd been self centered and greedy and I'm surprised Kaito, of his own free will, asked to go steady at the start of our junior high school years. He was so short and shy, but I'd been convinced that he had a growth spurt and bolt of confidence coming just around the corner.

He hadn't actually gotten there yet, but I noticed that he'd gained at least _some_ confidence from running errands for me. I felt a bit accomplished, especially when he got up the nerve to start scolding me whenever I became _"a bit much for him"_ or something. He picked up my calls night and day, he must've known I'd been lying at first when I told him I loved him, he waited on me hand and foot, and it'd be a shame to lose him for that. But he was something else, too, something irreplaceable.

He was my best friend.

He'd helped me through some pretty rough spots in my life despite how I'd treated him, and we became really close during that year. I'd let him dangerously close to my heart, but he looked so _happy_ that I had …I just couldn't bring myself to push him away again. I could feel the anxiety gnawing at my heart, now that there was the very real thought that he'd been kidnapped and possibly killed hanging over me. Needless to say, I felt quite grumpy and gloomy after an hour of searching the packed stadium revealed nothing. I had agreed to wait around the front entrance for them, and in return Ran would keep me updated with fifteen minute interval calls. But there was nothing to update. Nothing to report. Nobody saw anything. The security cameras were useless. Aside from his phone, there wasn't even anything left of Kaito.

"Excuse me, have you seen my uncle, Mouri Kogoro?" A young voice piped up sweetly in front of me. I raised my head. It was better than staring at my expensive shoes. The ones I'd bought because Kaito had mentioned how nice they would look on me. I saw a child, a young boy, dressed in a blue suit as if he was attending a meeting, with large ugly glasses that were close to falling off his face. His big dark blue eyes were staring at me, just a shade darker than my Kaito's.

"He's inside," I automatically replied, thinking to myself over and over just how _adorable_ this child is. So cute!

"Okay. Are you his new client? Ran-neechan phoned me at school and said there was a female client they had to take to the new ballpark," the boy chirped. He sat down next to me, swinging his short legs easily.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Edogawa Conan," he answered smoothly. Oh my goodness, how could one child be so cute? I could feel my face flushing, but I attempted hiding it. I think I succeeded. I'd always been a sucker for cute things. Cats, dogs, children ...

"My name is Miku," I told him. "Your uncle is helping me find my missing friend. He disappeared during the game today." Conan cocked his head.

"Really?"

"Yeah ...I asked him to go pick up some snacks ...but ..."

"He didn't come back?" Conan finished. I nodded, refocusing on my shoes. Conan was a cute child, but I felt too upset to be infatuated with him for long. Conan also followed my gaze, though I think he was looking more towards the street. We fell silent for a few minutes, and I had just began wondering how a young boy could sit still so long when he suddenly said "did you see any suspicious men in black when you got here?" I glanced sideways at him. He had an oddly serious expression, eyes narrowed and eyebros knit together. But the look in those big blue irises - it was chilling. I did as he asked and thought back ...I didn't usually pay attention to those sorts of things, but I tried my best. There was the guy in purple that'd bumped into me, there was the security officer by the gate, and then there was this man in a trenchcoat with a fedora pulled over his eyes that I remembered, but no suspicious guy in black. Well, maybe the blonde guy he was talking to ... I shook my head, lamenting the fact that my pigtails were long enough to drag on the ground and collect dirt.

"No. There was this creepy guy in a fedora, though, but he wasn't wearing black." Conan immediately swiveled around to stare at me, those oversized glasses glinting with the same curiosity that his eyes held.

"A man in a fedora?" He questioned sharply. "He wasn't wearing a long tan coat, was he?"

"Do you know him?" I asked. How had he known? Conan leaned forward, nearly falling off the stair.

"Did he have a long dark moustache?" He replied instead. I thought back, trying to remember.

"Uh ...I think so?"

"Your friend, is his name Kaito?"

"Yes, and I'm pretty sure he was talking to someone with a black suit jacket. Why? You know what happened to him, don't you?" I asked excitedly. This boy was young, but he seemed smart, and he definitely knew more than he was letting on. Conan only nodded, grimly turning his mouth down, and produced a small cellphone from his back pocket.

"I think I might know what happened, and why, but I need to confirm it with someone first," he told me. He flipped open the phone and walked around the corner, dialling someone, and I felt my hopes rise. Mouri had a genius for a nephew! When Ran called only a minute later on her rounds, I let her know that Conan had arrived, and she asked me to keep an eye on him while she came down to pick him up. I stood and trailed him in the direction he'd gone, and slowed my footsteps when I heard rapid, low tones speaking from behind the dumpster in the alley. If it was Conan, why would he feel the need to talk so softly in such a deserted area? And why did he have the call on speaker? I decided to find out and hid on the other side of the dumpster, cupping my nose in a handkerchief. It stunk back there!

"...not good," I heard come from the phone. The person sounded worried. "We have to find him - he must have been kidnapped in my place!" _They must be talking about Kaito,_ I thought. I paid closer attention.

"You idiot!" Conan snapped back in a harsh whisper. "How did they even find you? And I thought you said that there was a zero chance that Snake and Spider would show up at the opening!"

"There wasn't!" The phone crackled loudly with static, as if whoever was on the other line was moving around outside really fast. I was glad I didn't have to worry about connection problems on my phone anymore. "I bought a ticket under my own name to distract them, but they found me out, so I was positive they wouldn't show at all!"

"You're sure it's them?"

"If I wasn't, why would I be so upset right now, detective?"

"Good point. You're coming, right?"

"I was on my way when my phone rang."

"You better be, we need a plan."

"I can be there in ten."

"Make it five. And come in a disguise this time! Ran nearly killed you the last time, and if I have to pay for your hospital bills again, I'll clobber you myself."

"Fine, fine. I'll be a friend from Osaka. He's not due back for a visit yet, right?"

"...make it believable and he won't ever have to know."

"Deal. See you in a few, mini tantei."

"Baka thief."

 _Beep._

The call ended. I hurriedly stood, pretending to search for something I'd dropped. I felt embarrassed that I'd been evesdropping on Conan's conversation, and tossed my own cell into a pile of trash to make my lie more believable. I had a second one on me, and five more at home, so I wasn't terribly worried if it got broken.

"Miku? What are you looking for?" Conan asked innocently, emerging from his hiding place. I grabbed up my phone and showed it to him, sheepishly scratching my neck. With those big blue eyes that looked so familiar, it was easy to pretend that he was Kaito, and I often used the innocent act myself when I wanted something from him.

"Oh, just dropped my phone! I came to look for you, Ran said she'd be down in a bit for you." Conan grinned, and a good judge of reading poker faces myself, I could tell it was just as much of an act as my phone trick was.

"Okay!" He quickly hopped away, and this time I followed immediately. He knew more than I'd thought, and if he was that talented at putting up a facade, then he'd be as sweet as can be to try to get some time alone to meet with whoever had been on the other end of the line. And he was going to try ditching soon. When he made his excuses to Ran so he could wait outside for a little while, I raised my eyebrow in appreciation for his acting skills. This kid was way more intelligent than I thought. I mentally applauded him. Sneaky.

"Don't worry, I'll stay and watch him so you can help your dad," I offered just as sweetly to Ran. The girl smiled and gave a little wave.

"Okay, but you should wait inside soon; there's going to be an intermission coming up, and people might come outside and make the sidewalk crowded." She turned an dleft us alone, and I could feel daggers glaring into the back of my head. Bingo.

"You heard me on the phone," Conan stated. I nodded.

"You're not very subtle," I pointed out. Conan gave a little huff and dropped back on the steps, eyeing me funny.

"You're not either," he spat. I plopped down next to him, glaring him back down. Cute or not, he was the only one who knew what was going on, and the fact that he didn't say anything to Ran or her father was a big indication to me that whatever was happening was dangerous. I almost broke my own poker face with a smile. Maybe I should become a detective.

"You've got questions." It wasn't a question itself. Simply a statement. I crossed my arms, taking the prompting.

"Who are Snake and Spider, who's coming, why was Kaito taken, who's coming and what's really going on?" I fired off. If he didn't give me the answers I wanted, I'd walk off and find Kaito myself. He'd been kidnapped, there was no doubt in my mind, and if I didn't find him, then something would happen to him, and I wasn't about to let that happen. Conan scanned me up and down, simliar to how Mouri had, and looked off towards the street again. This time, I was sure he wasn't actually looking at the cars.

"You seem trustworthy, but if you aren't who you say you are, I **will** track you down and bring you to justice myself. I can't tell you everything for your own safety, but how much do you know about the Phantom Thief 1412?"

\\( ' - ' )/

My head felt terribly fuzzy when I woke up - my throat was burning with something like acid, and I blearily blinked as I stretched out my stiff neck. I felt stuffed up with cotton from head to toe ...I must have caught the flu or something. I tried to rise, because why was I sitting? But I couldn't move. I slowly looked downwards, examing the cords restraining me to an uncomfortable wooden chair. Chomping down, I could taste something that reminded me of a dirty sock, and it slowly dawned on me that not only was this not right, but I'd been kidnapped, right out of the baseball stadium! It was dark, with only one dim light not far from me, and I couldn't see anything, partly due to the poor lighting, and partly due to my unfocused vision. The air felt damp, and I couldn't smell with my nose stuffed up so badly, but I definitely felt a pulsing throb coming from the back of my skull and a swelling lump on the side of my face.

I would've screamed in fright when a black gloved hand appeared from behind me if I could've, but the most I could do was jerk and yelp in my seat. The owner of the hand growled and withdrew it, stepping around me and into the light. It was a tall, wiry person, probably male, dressed all in black with a mask that sported three glowing red orbs that I could only assume were eyes. A second shape, another man, in a tan colored trechcoat and fedora came ambling forward, only to stop short of the first man, a snarl crooking his drooping moustache.

"So, Spider?" The fedora man inquired. "You've goofed, this isn't Kid! He's just some kid with the same name."

"What do you suggest we do with him?" The silky voice of the three eyed horror show monster asked. The fedora man shrugged and waved dismissively, turning on his heel.

"I don't have any use for him, he's not the one I want. Just kill him or something, I don't care, just get rid of him and find me Kuroba. And this time, don't botch the mission because you're too impatient." The fedora man walked away, and the man called Spider took a step closer, cheerily pulling his black gloves tighter. I swaer my heart turned to ice and dropped straight into the pit of my stomach at the evil fanged gring he flashed my way as the fedora man disappeared into the dark.

"Whatever you say, Snake."

 **AN: Uh oh, here comes trouble...I hope you enjoyed chapter two! It was fun writing this one, with all the dialougue. Who can guess the person on the other end of the phone? It's probably way too easy to tell, but oh well. Although, if you'd like to take a stab - hah - at guessing the stranger in purple, I won't stop you. (Not literally stabbing, I hope...) Also, I have this odd quirk where I like things to be even numbered, so I may post a new story soon to smooth out that three. Keep your eyes peeled, but I can't say exactly when it'll go up. Thanks for reading, and please review if you enjoyed! \\( ' - ' )/**


End file.
